


Pillow Talk

by Cartoon_Idiot_59



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59
Summary: Just a drabble that struck me reading someone else's drabble. (Dabbling with Drabbles, VivatDraco chapter 19) Might as well share with you.





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dabbling With Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68482) by [VivatDraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivatDraco/pseuds/VivatDraco). 



> Just a drabble that struck me reading someone else's drabble. (Dabbling with Drabbles, VivatDraco chapter 19) Might as well share with you.

"Carrot?" Angua asked. "Ever think about marriage?"

"Of course. I rather thought you didn't"

"I don't, except when I do...so?"

"Well, it's not practical, is it? You're technically a Baroness, I'm the son of a King, we're expensive! It would be years of scrimping and saving on a watchman's salary, even for two captains. I'm sorry, I have no idea how werewolves go about it."

"It's... involved. Blood. Lots of blood. Makes the game look like Rat Conker's*."

"Well, then, there you are! Impractical. Aren't you happy?"

"Oh, I am! Just curious."

"You sure?"

"Positive!" She snuggled into his chest thinking, the commander's right, at the end of the day everybody is somebody's dog, I'm happy to be his.

 

 

* In a less prosaic environment someone might say 'child's play'.


End file.
